solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Goblin
Goblins (Moblins are males while Woblins are females)are a sapient race native to Jebrak, known for their vast amount of sub-races. A hundred and fifty years ago a unified Goblin Empire managed to conquer and enslave the continent of Jebrak, but fell due to Malvar's Cataclysm of Rorolark. This resulted in various warring goblins nations and rebellious slave states. Biology Goblins are a highly adaptive race that can easily change and create new sub-races. They take the form of short bipedal humanoids and show significantly less sexual dimorphism than humans. Their ears can hear better than most humanoid races, and are long and elfen, in addition to being serrated with an upwards pointing tip. Although most goblins sub-races have monochromatic skin, a lot of spots and bodyparts of different colours can be found spread around their body due the species natural propensity to chimerism, this becoming more noticeable when breeding with different sub-races. They have six canines and no wisdom teeth. They have breasts but no nipples and don't lactate. Reproduction When it comes to reproduction goblins have it very easy when compared to other races. The genders of goblins only have very little dimorphism with the females only being slightly leaner and males being a bit more broader, or females having enlarged breasts while males have more body hair, however these differences mostly border on the insignificant, with other races easily confusing goblin genders. Otherwise female and male bodies have no difference in terms of mentality, strength, durability, intelligence, pain tolerance and other traits often associated with different genders. To the Druids of the New Age this indicates that the gender differences in goblins are either because they have a sexual tendency to prefer androgyny, which is supported by natural bisexuality, or being created by a higher being, someone that didn't want them suffer with the problems other races suffers. In Goblin mentality sexuality is a free thing, something very visible in their own mythology and how they shape other races mythologies into their own. To goblins romance or sexual loyalty is a trait that doesn't come naturally to them and must be forced in them by either culture or law, making them natural promiscuous, they can however develop a "crush", an intense feeling of sexual lust for finding someone that fits perfectly into their complex system of sexual fetishes and kinks. These characteristics makes rape commonplace in goblin society, something that affect goblins victims much less than victims of other races, rarely ever creating lasting psychological damage on the goblin victim. Being raised in a different culture can distort the sexuality of the goblins, but it will always remain there one way or the other. The female reproductive system has no mishaps common in other races, like menstruation or breeding cycles, being fertile all year round and are able to carry four different pregnancies at the same time, often of different fathers. These fetuses are very tiny and aren't visibly noticeable and usually stay inside the womb for ten months. Once birthed goblin babies are extremely small and dependent on someone to provide plenty of food paste for the first two years of their life. Goblin females aren't particularly loyal to the newborn child preferring to drop them on caretakers until they grow enough to be independent. Goblins don't have traditional families, but they have lineages of inheritance with one parental figure and usually being raised together with their brothers and sisters, which they grow a much closer bond than with their parents. This parental figure is more close to an mentor than a parent, with brotherhoods being the closest familial relationship to other races that goblins have. The parents essentially only provide an inheritance or legacy to follow. Many goblin children often end up being forgotten on the streets as street urchins or beggars, while other choose to apply to the military as soon as they can think that the military can provide them with food. Subraces Its not exactly know what prompts mutations that create different sub-races of goblins, only that they are pre-set rather than the result of evolutionary mutations. The Druids of the New Age speculate it has something to do with nourishment in the wild and their higher incidence for chimerism. To fully mutate goblins must spend two entire generations in the wild, as any interaction with a urban enviroment seems to stop the potential for mutation. The know sub-races are: * Cave goblins: A short slippery sub-race with large eyes known to dwell in the dark caves under the mountains. * Crag goblins: A large craggy sub-race which is very strong and dwells in desolate rocky environments. * Desert goblins: A sub-race that tans quickly and is very religious and dwells in deserts. * Forest goblins: A long-eared sub-race that dwells in temperate forests. * Ice goblins: A very furry sub-race that dwells in tundras. * Jungle goblins: A poisonous sub-race that dwells in the jungles. * Mountain goblins: A thick boned sub-race that dwells around mountains. * Snow goblins: A beautiful sub-race that dwells on the snowy summits of mountains. * Volcanic goblins: An animal-like sub-race that dwell in magmatic wastelands. Groups * Republic of Jebrak: A nation of goblins and other races that represent a beacon of justice, freedom and equality. * Nragian mafia: A kleptocratic nation of crag goblins that is part of EATY. * Eastern Aloese Trade Initiative: An alliance of crag goblin nations whose objective is profiting from blockading the republic. * Mountain Kingdom: A kingdom ruled by a cruel dragon demigod sorcerer, that employs mountain goblins as their primary force. * Tarkanciel's Refuge: A refuge of ice goblins that as remain isolated from the rest of the world. Category: Races Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Bryokra Category: Goblins